Vasoocclusion coils or wires are used to occlude a site, such as an aneurysm, within a vessel. The coils may be of a regular (e.g., helical) configuration or assume a random convoluted configuration at the site. Vasoocclusion coils are described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,994,069. The coils are normally made of a radioopaque, biocompatible metal such as platinum, gold, or tungsten. In treating aneurysms it is common to place a plurality, typically 4 to 12, coils within the aneurysm. The coils occlude the site by posing a physical barrier to blood flow and by promoting thrombus formation at the site.
The coil(s) have typically been placed at the desired site using a catheter and a pusher. The site is first accessed by the catheter. In treating peripheral or neural conditions requiring occlusion, the sites are accessed with flexible, small diameter catheters such as the catheters described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,739,768 and 4,813,934. The catheter may be guided to the site through the use of guidewires (see U.S. Pat. No. 4,884,579) and/or flow-directed means such as balloons at the distal end of the catheter. Once the site has been accessed, the catheter lumen is cleared (i.e., the guidewire is removed if a guidewire has been used), the coil is placed in the proximal end of the catheter and is advanced through the catheter with a pusher. Pushers are wires having a distal end that is adapted to engage and push the coil distally as the pusher is advanced through the catheter. When the coil reaches the distal end of the catheter it is plunged therefrom by the pusher into the vessel. This technique of plunging the coil from the distal end of the catheter has undesirable limitations. First, because of the plunging action, the positioning of the coil at the site cannot be controlled to a fine degree of accuracy. Second, once plunged from the catheter, it is difficult to reposition or retrieve the coil if desired. Indeed, another device, called a retriever, must be threaded through the catheter to snare the coil to reposition or retrieve it.
In view of these limitations, techniques have recently been developed to enable more accurate placement of coils within a vessel. In one technique (described in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 492,717, filed Mar. 13, 1990) the coil is bonded via a metal-to-metal joint to the distal end of a pusher made of a different metal than the coil. The coil-carrying pusher is advanced through the catheter to the site and a low electrical current is passed through the pusher-coil assembly. The current causes the joint between the pusher and coil to be severed via electrolysis. The pusher may then be retracted leaving the detached coil at an exact position within the vessel. In addition to enabling more accurate coil placement, the electric current may facilitate thrombus formation at the coil site. The only perceived disadvantage of this method is that the electrolytic release of the coil requires a given time period so that rapid detachment of the coil from the pusher is not possible. In another technique the confronting ends of the pusher and coil are designed such that the pusher clamps onto the wire and holds it until the clamp is released. Accordingly, this methodology utilizes a mechanical detachment mechanism rather than an electrolytic mechanism.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide an alternative mechanical means for detaching a vasoocclusive coil from a pusher at a desired vessel site.